<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No, I'm cute by cexi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261020">No, I'm cute</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cexi/pseuds/cexi'>cexi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, High Husk, M/M, Soft Angel, Soft Husk, angelhusk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:26:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cexi/pseuds/cexi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During a night in together, Angel accidentally bites Husk a little too hard, and for the rest of the night, he has to tend to his absolutely faded boyfriend. Oops!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No, I'm cute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this one months ago, I just never posted it! Whoops!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were getting a little frisky.</p><p>Maybe a little too frisky, but Angel didn't care, and it didn't seem like Husk seemed to care either.</p><p>Angel was on top of Husk, the both of them on Angel's bed, in Angel's room. Husk never thought he'd ever end up in here in a million years, but recent events turned into conversations, and conversations turned into hand holding, and cuddling, and now…</p><p>Well, whatever this was.</p><p>Whatever this was, they liked it. Maybe a little too much. But the way Angel's mouth attacked Husk's muzzle in a series of frenzied, hot kisses, and the way Husk's paws groped Angel's soft, soft fur beneath his loose sweater, and god the way Angel's hands were everywhere. So many hands. How many? Four? Six? Fuck, they were everywhere. On his hips, his sides, his shoulders, roaming to and groping the thick fur on his chest. </p><p>Fuck.</p><p>"Angel," Husk breathed against Angel's lips, attempting to pull away for breath, but Angel just chased his mouth for another kiss, and Husk swore he heard somebody moan. Oh fuck, that was him. "Mm... Angel, wait," he tried again, this time gently pushing his shoulders to get some space between them.</p><p>Angel hummed innocently, his mismatched eyes gleaming with mischief.<br/>"Hm? What, aren't you havin' fun, kitty?" he purred, leaning a little closer, but Husk leaned back. Angel pouted. "Aw, c'mon, what's the matter~?"</p><p>"Just- ehh..." Husk sighed, running a clawed paw over his face and averting his eyes. God, this was embarrassing, declining a fucking porn star. "I dunno if.. I dunno if I'm ready for... all that..."<br/>It had been a while since Husk did anything, even with himself, and it would be way too fucking embarrassing. Not now, but maybe, maybe one day. Besides, he wasn't really packing much down there. The amount of self shame he felt was enough, but to pass that self shame to Angel and have it turn to pity? No thanks.</p><p>Silence, for a few moments. That is, until Angel started giggling, gazing at Husk with endearment and a soft, mushy grin. His pupils were cute little pink hearts, cheeks flushed the same color as his chest fluff peeking out of his sweater. </p><p>"Husky, please," he scoffed, delicate hands reaching out to cup Husk's furry cheeks. Husk blinked. "I may be a whole ass slut, and I pride myself for that, but I would never take advantage of you, or do somethin' you ain't comfortable with, okay? I ain't like that, 'specially when it comes to those as cute as you."<br/>…</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>Husk blinked again, mouth dry. Really?</p><p>"Oh, that's a fucking relief," he sighed, tense shoulders noticeably relaxing, and Angel's magical hands wasted no time in rubbing them, soothing out the sore muscles. Husk hummed, his eyes lidding, then closing, in bliss. Fuck, that felt nice. See, who needed sex when massages felt so nice?</p><p>"You gonna purr for me, kitty? Go on, baby, it's so fuckin' cute when you do that shit," Angel encouraged, grinning as he rubbed a harder.</p><p>Husk groaned.</p><p>"Fuck off," he muttered, lips curling in distaste, but Angel kissed that scowl away, and Husk couldn't complain. He was so soft, and sweet, and all the things he was sure Angel wasn't the first time he met him.</p><p>Angel wasn't the coce addicted, sex crazed, foul mouthed slut he thought him out to be. He had control, he was fine with waiting, and his words could be sweet when he wanted them to be sweet. It was so nice, he was so nice…</p><p>"Prrr... rrr... rrr..."</p><p>"Theeere we go, good kitty," Angel cooed against his mouth, kissing him again, sweetly, and Husk only hummed, too relaxed to really give a shit about the purring.</p><p>Ever since he'd been with Angel, his afterlife had been filled with complete zen. His back didn't ache and pop as much anymore, his mind had been clear of all the negative thoughts that came with hell, and the make out sessions were nice too. Really nice.</p><p>Here they go again.</p><p>With the pleasing sense of mind knowing that Angel wouldn't try anything, Husk let him do whatever he pleased with him, trusting that his boyfriend friend with benefits would keep his word.</p><p>He tilted his head back for more of those pleasure filled kisses to his neck, and he shivered, biting his lip. God, why was he so sensitive there? Ah, Angel's lips were so soft too, and he really liked how feathery light the kisses were. So soft, so fucking soft, it was perfect. Angel was perfect. Stupid, perfect fucking spider, making him feel things.<br/>"Ohh that's- mmm..." Husk breathed, his eyelids heavy, and he heard Angel's giggle. What the fuck was so funny? Eh, he didn't care, this was too good, way too good…</p><p>And then Angel started nibbling, and it drove Husk crazy, leaving Husk a panting, flustered mess at Angel's mercy.</p><p>Oh fuck, oh fuck... </p><p>"Mmm Angel," Husk gasped, nearly moaning out as Angel bit at his jugular. Bliss, bliss, bliss. Bliss and pleasure, that's what Angel gave to him, day in and day out. So good, so good…</p><p>"OW!"</p><p>Husk jolted, and his eyes snapped open as he felt a sharp, stinging pain on his neck.</p><p>"Uh... oops..."</p><p>Oops? Oops? What the fuck was oops? </p><p>"What the fuck? Oh... Mmm..."</p><p>Husk blinked, his vision blurring and swirling, and he found his arm too heavy to lift up so he could rub his eyes. The fuck?</p><p>Angel chuckled, a sheepish grin on his face as he sat up, sharp teeth biting into his lower lip. "I might've.. I might've bit you a little too hard, babe... Heh..." </p><p>Bit him too hard...?</p><p>"I have uh... poison that injects when I bite. It happens when I get too excited... It makes you real lethargic and... well, high as fuck," Angel clarified, pressing the tips of his index fingers together like a nervous child. "Whoops..."</p><p>Poison? Poison... Icky stuff... heh…</p><p>Husk found himself laughing, quietly and softly. He didn't know what was so funny, he just couldn't stop laughing. Angel scoffed, grinning, raising a brow at him as he ran his hands along his shoulders.</p><p>"What? What's so funny? Ain't you mad?"</p><p>"Ha.. No, it's funny..." Husk chuckled, eyes lidded and his pupils starting to glow a soft pink. "I feel... I feel like I just smoked ten fucking blunts."<br/>Angel snickered, petting the side's of Husk's head.</p><p>"Yeah, that's what'll do to you. Poor baby," he chuckled, his thumbs stroking his fur. "Your eyes are cute though, that's a bonus."</p><p>Husk gave a loopy and wobbly grin, sprawling out beneath Angel, stretching his heavy ass limbs.</p><p>"They're cute?"<br/>"Yeah, real cute. You're real cute," Angel hummed, smiling happily and pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.</p><p>Husk snickered, blinking unevenly with those pink eyes of his.</p><p>"I'm cute..."<br/>Angel laughed, almost sympathetically, but this was too fucking cute. There were barely any other words to describe this. Just a real cute fucking accident.</p><p>"Yes, babe, you're cute."</p><p>"I'm cute," Husk repeated, slurred and lazy, grinning at the ceiling. "I'm cute.. I'm cute, I'm cute."</p><p>Angel only laughed harder. Husk was gonna fucking kill him in the morning. </p><p>"Just- haha! Just go to sleep- Go to sleep, Husky," he wheezed, giggling and wiping tears from his eyes. "Just sleep it off."</p><p>"No.. I'm cute. I'm too fucking cute," Husk answered, matter of factly, actually looking offended that Angel had told him to go to bed. "I'm cute."</p><p>"Ha! H-Husk!" Angel cackled, holding his stomach. "H-Holy shit-!"</p><p>"I don't see what's funny," Husk hummed, tilting his head to the side like an innocent kitty puppy. "I'm cute, you said so yourself, asshole."</p><p>"Just because you're cute doesn't mean you can't sleep," Angel sighed, still giggling as he began to compose himself. "Here, let me tuck you in." Climbing off of him, Angel began to cover him with the blankets.</p><p>Oh hell no.</p><p>Husk reached over to Angel's half empty wine glass from the night before, his hand hovering next to it. He locked eyes with Angel, his pupils dilated. <br/>"Husk! No, you better not," Angel scolded, hands on his hips as he squinted his eyes. "No, bad kitty."</p><p>…</p><p>Husk swatted the glass, the contents spilling onto Angel's plush pink throw rug.</p><p>"Dammit, Husk!" Angel scoffed, stepping off of the bed and crouching in front of the mess to clean it up. </p><p>Husk simply watched, purring. He felt bad, like he wanted to help. He'd get up and help him sop up the mess, that sounded smart. He slumped up, eager to help. He ignored how heavy his limbs felt, sitting up. The moment he set his foot on the floor to hold his weight, he fell.<br/>He fell on top of Angel.</p><p>"Oof! Husk! Ow, ow, ow, get off! You're so heavy!"</p><p>Angel struggled to get off of him, pushing with all his might, and Husk simply groaned.</p><p>"Why are you complaining? I broke your fall," Angel whined, finally squeezing his way out from underneath from him. He climbed back into bed, taking Husk's arm in his hands and pulling, straining with effort. "Get back on the bed, you big lug," he huffed, struggling to pull Husk's massive body back onto the bed. "Geez, I gotta stop feeding you."</p><p>Husk sighed and flopped onto the bed, and Angel settled in next to him, covering the both of them with the blankets. </p><p>"Just get some sleep," Angel chuckled. "I'll clean it up tomorrow, it's okay."</p><p>Husk opened his mouth to argue, but Angel silenced him with a finger to his lips.<br/>"Yes, you're cute, but you're still going to sleep," he scolded, eyes soft, and a loose grin on his lips.</p><p>Angel pulled Husk's head into his chest, and Husk happily obliged, obvious from his purrs and kneading paws against Angel's sides. </p><p>"I'm cute, and I'm falling asleep now," Husk hummed, closing his eyes as he burrowed further into Angel's fluffy chest. </p><p>"Goodnight, Husky," Angel laughed, stroking his kitty's friend with benefit's head, gently scritching behind his ear. Husk's purring increased, and Angel smiled, using another hand to pet his side and smooth his ruffled purr. "You need a bath, you stinky cat."<br/>"Fuck you," were the last words Husk grumbled before he was out cold. Angel's drugs would do that to you.</p><p>Angel shook his head, gazing at him, fondly. Husk was gonna kill him in the morning. Maybe Angel wouldn't tell him about this, maybe it'd be his secret, and his alone. </p><p>...Or, maybe Angel could use this as blackmail. </p><p>Smirking, Angel kissed Husk's head before resting his chin there, closing his eyes. </p><p>Blackmail it is.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>